Everglades
(Uncover) vs (Bangers) |date = |place = Everglades Region, Florida |terrain = Swamp |modes = |combat = Infantry, Light Vehicle |singleplayer = |map = }} Everglades (formerly known as Gator Hunt) is a map featured in Battlefield Hardline. It takes place in the alligator-infested Everglades region of Florida. Overview Taking place on a hazy afternoon within Florida's national park, the tropical wetlands of the Everglades yields some of the most unforgiving terrain seen in the game. A far cry from the concrete jungles of Los Angeles, the few dirt roads and fewer paved roads of this map are invariably bordered by murky pools of swamp water and impassable thickets of foliage. Combined with the highly diverse elevation, traversing the lagoon by car can be a nightmare, but is preferable to wading through the seemingly endless swamp on foot. The many waterways of the map make the Airboat, a vehicle unique to this map, a viable option, as the mixture of deep and shallow water can potentially stop off-roading ground vehicles dead in their tracks. The main features of this map are the Main Highway, running around the perimeter, the large road bridge (which is blocked by a pile-up involving a trailer truck in some game modes) in the south, and the Fracking Site in the map centre. Conquest Conquest on Everglades features a slower moving, less dynamic version of combined arms gameplay due to the scale of the map and its unique topography. On the ground, moving between objectives can be difficult due to the rough, water-logged terrain, increasing the time needed to reach a given objective. Furthermore, the plentiful cover in the areas surrounding each capture point compel players to stay in these safer positions rather than floundering through the dense swamp. These factors result in fierce fighting for the cluster of southern objectives lining the Main Road, with the more distant objectives further north being less popular. However, mobility is not insurmountable on this map--the dense thickets scattered throughout in addition to the general lack of elevated positions limit line of sight between points, allowing players to approach objectives relatively safely. The large breadth of the map necessitates transportation, granted by the selection of ground, air and amphibious vehicles in each team's deployment, and generous allocation of vehicles for each capture point. Most of the capture zones of the map require the player to be outside, further emphasizing vehicle gameplay. Flag Layout Equipment |light = 1 Squad Car 1 Police Interceptor |apc = 1 Mobile Command Post (Conquest) |ifv = 1 Intervention SUV |tank = 1 Armored Rescue Vehicle |boat = 1 Airboat (2 in Conquest Large) |helicopter = 1 Transport Helicopter }} |light = 1 Sports Sedan 1 Muscle Car |apc = 1 Syndicate Crew Cab (Conquest) |ifv = 1 Armored SUV |tank = 1 Hardened Attack Truck |boat = 1 Airboat (2 in Conquest Large) |helicopter = 1 Executive Helicopter }} Deployments Undercover's Deployment The Undercover team start by an overgrown homestead at one end of the Main Highway on the far eastern edge of the map. The team's compliment of ground vehicles are stationed on the road, while the Police's Airboats are moored by a jetty down a slight hill to the south. The highway forks further west, giving access to the Floating Shack and Residential Area objectives, while the Airboat's waterway takes players along the map's southern shoreline. Everglades 04.png| Everglades 05.png| Banger's Deployment The Banger's deploy from a light industrial dockyard on the opposite end of the Highway, along the map's western boundary. Similarly to the Undercover's deployment, the road out of their deployment is junctured to take players to either the Safari or Doughnut Shop. The team's Airboats spawn on the dockside, allowing them access to the southern river. Everglades 06.png| Everglades 07.png| Flags Floating Shack Floating Shack is located within the north-east quarter of the map, and consists of a number of partially collapse stilt houses constructed of wood and corrugated steel, lying derelict in the middle of a lagoon. The area surrounding the flag consists of waist-deep water, which leaves any player approaching the flag on foot limited in manoeuvre and extremely exposed. The capture radius is large and allows the point to be taken from anywhere in the lagoon, including in, on top of or under one of the handful of shacks lining the flag itself. While the flag can be seized from the murky water enveloping the point, this lack of cover makes this ill-advised when on foot. However, the swamp is shallow enough for ground vehicles to drive through the capture zone unaffected. A neutral Airboat is found by the grove directly east of the flag. This vehicle is replaced once the flag is taken by another Airboat moored by the central island of shacks. In regular Conquest, an additional Offroad Patrol Bike/Dirt Bike spawns on the flag. An Ammo Locker is found in the waterlogged foundations of the northern-most shack. Down the road to the north-west, an MG36 can be picked up from the garage of a disused Gas Station. Everglades 35.png| Everglades 36.png| Everglades 37.png| Fracking Site The Fracking Site is the central objective of the map, equidistant from each surrounding point. The hydrofracturing plant sits in an excavated area of swamp, bordered on all sides by mounds of earth. In the clearing are a number of green metal portacabins on stilts, connected to each other by above ground walkways and staircases--the complex is T-shaped, with three larger, white control rooms at the end of each appendage. These buildings can be found on the north-east, south-east and west sides of the construction. The surrounding area is fairly open and flat, with a few shipping containers, metal barricades and assorted construction supplies littering the wasteland between the structures. Additionally, fracking towers can be found opposite each control room, which each have ladders leading to upper platforms and potentially sniper spots. Igniting the vapours at the base of each tower will cause an explosion, toppling it over and blocking the ground with its metal skeleton. Demolishing these structures can restrict ground vehicle access to the flag and provide cover to infantry moving across the clearing. The capture zone is located within the western control room, with players able to seize the point from the interior, the roof, the pool underneath the cabin, and the gantry above the road to the east. When the flag is captured, a Utility Van spawns near the south-east cabin, as well as an Offroad Patrol Bike/Dirt Bike by the plant helipad. In Conquest Large, the Dirt Bike spawns at the Utility Van's location while an Attack Helicopter spawns on the helipad itself. Battle pickups can be found by each control room--Ziplines spawn on the roofs of the west and north-east cabins, while a Grappling Hook is found within the south-east structure. Furthermore, a Defibrillator pack can be obtained from one of the green portacbins on the east side of the complex's second storey, and a Stinger Launcher can be retrieved from a pickup truck on a patch of waste ground further south-west of the capture zone. Everglades 50.png| Everglades 41.png| Everglades 42.png| Everglades 43.png| Everglades 20.png| Safari Safari is located on the north-west side of the map. The area is presumably used for rearing Alligators, as a heavily fenced-off complex just south of the flag contains facilities for the viewing, feeding and skinning of the creatures, in addition to a bridge over a pond presumably providing habitation. The capture zone takes place within the attraction's car park, which is lined with rows of trailer trucks. These tall stationary vehicles block line of sight in this otherwise fairly open capture point, with the delivery containers providing cover positions inside. On the perimeter are two large structures--a disused convenience store on the east side and a warehouse to the south. Both of these buildings have roof access, and offer clearer sightlines over the objective zone. An Airboat spawns between the capture zone and the Alligator Pool to the south. In standard Conquest, an Offroad Patrol Bike/Dirt Bike spawns here as well. A wall-mounted First Aid Box is found behind the counter in the Convenience Store. Everglades 24.png| Everglades 26.png| Everglades 27.png| Everglades 28.png| Everglades 29.png| Doughnut Shop The Doughnut Shop is found off the Main Highway in the south-west sector of the map. Slip roads connect the objective to the Banger's deployment route and the west side of the Road Bridge, while a trailer park borders the area to the west. The backdrop of this flag is a roadside truck stop serving snack foods--primarily doughnuts. Despite the run-down appearance of most of the buildings on the map, business appears to be booming, as the shop is labelled as being "Open 24 Hours", and fresh doughnuts line the counter of the shop's interior, in addition to a number of trucks, in the process of unloading fresh stock, in the car park outside the shop. These trucks and their enterable trailers serve as the main source of concealment while in the capture zone of this flag. These containers provide solid overhead cover in an area otherwise devoid of it. While the capture zone does not extend to the flag itself, a ladder on the building exterior allows players to reach the roof, granting them an elevated position from which to cover the immediate areas of the car lot and the Main road. An Offroad Patrol Bike/Dirt Bike spawns in a parking bay adjacent to the shop once the flag is captured. An RPG-7 can be found in the back room of the shop itself. Everglades 15.png| Everglades 19.png| Everglades 16.png| Residential Area The Residential Area flag is found in the map's south-east, north of the Highway. The area consists of a dilapidated rural neighbourhood, made up of both trailer homes and more permanent concrete bungalows. In the middle of the community is a junction that serves as the objective's comparatively small capture zone, which forces players to stand out in the street to seize the flag. The buildings looking onto the capture radius from either side of the road are ample spots for ambush, in addition to a number of breakable wooden fences that borders each residence. A Utility Van spawns by a rudimentary treehouse with a climbable ladder in a yard east of the flag, with a building breaking line of sight between the two points. An FIM-92 Stinger can be picked up from one of two green portacabins found on the west edge of the capture zone. An RPG-7 is located within a trailer down the road from the flag to the south-east. Everglades 11.png| Everglades 32.png| Everglades 31.png| Heist In Heist, a plane containing valuables of interest to a local Criminal gang crashes in the Everglades. With the loot secured in an abandoned Gas Station by the investigating Undercover Police force, the Banger's descend on the disaster site with the aim of repossessing the cargo. The mode takes place across the full extent of the map, and uses the same Battle Pickup layout as Conquest. Neutral vehicles in the form of Utility Vans can be found at various points on the map, including the Gas Station, the Fracking Site, the Residential Area and the Floating Shack. These can be utilized to transport players through the shallow areas of swamp. Equipment |light = 1 Squad Car 1 Police Interceptor 1 Offroad Patrol Bike |apc = 1 Mobile Command Post |ifv = 2 Intervention SUVs |boat = 2 Airboats }} |light = 1 Sports Sedan 1 Muscle Car |apc = 1 Syndicate Crew Cab |ifv = 2 Armored SUVs |boat = 2 Airboats }} Deployments Undercover's Deployment The Undercover team, who has no initial deployment, start at their usual Conquest spawn area on the east side of the map. Banger's Deployment The Banger's initially start outside and to the west of the Gas Station they must break into. This spawn is deactivated a short time after the round begins, reverting the Criminal's deployment to their standard Conquest position on the map's west side. Break-In In stage one, the Criminals must blow open one of four possible sealed doorways into the service building of the Gas Station through use of timed demolition charges, which take 30 seconds to explode. As the Banger's initial spawn is extremely close to the objective compared to the Police, who start nearly a kilometre away and must drive for a full minute to reach the vault, preventing a break-in is highly unlikely. However, once the Criminal deployment switches from their Initial spawn to their Primary spawn, the advantage switches to the Police, who bring their full compliment of vehicles to bear first, and can potentially lock down the Gas Station and the adjacent road. Both bags are inside the service building. Escape Once the bags are accessible, the Criminals must take them to two of five randomly selected extraction zones. After the first bag is secured, only one of the five points remains active and available for escape. Since all the escape points are quite distant, it is almost impossible to reach them alive when on foot, so have vehicles ready for the getaway once the Gas Station is secured. Escape A Escape point A is by the FIM-92 Stinger spawn point in the Residential Area, south of Escape point E. This is the most distant escape point of the five, and so requires coordination and access to a vehicle to reach in a timely fashion. The buildings around the capture point provide useful cover at this isolated drop zone. Escape B Escape point B on the south side of the Fracking Site, near the south-east control room. As with Escape point D, it is a straight shot south from the Vault to this rendezvous point, albeit a little further than D. The placement of the extraction zone behind the structure can confound pursuers and long-range interception, and provide a useful hiding spot when waiting for the helicopter. Despite this, the area features many different elevated shooting positions that can prove troublesome if the Police succeed in preempting the Criminals by reaching their escape point first. Escape C Escape point C is by the Floating Shack directly east of the Gas Station. The point is the closest to the vault room and so is, in theory, the easiest objective for the Banger's to reach. However, the point is closer to the Police's spawn than to the Gas Station--a crucial factor that may make a battle over the point an inevitability. The roadway leading up to the point is highly exposed, while in the immediate vicinity, waist deep water ensures the final on foot dash to extraction is painfully slow. Escape D Escape point D is on the Helipad on the north-east side of the Fracking Site. Although further away than point C, the path to reach the point is much more straightforward--follow the road south and ford the river to reach the installation. The dangerous part comes in scaling the staircase up to the extraction point itself, which should be done sooner rather than later to prevent a bottleneck forming. Hiding in the adjacent control room during the wait is both a popular spot for Criminal bagmen and Police ambushers alike. Escape E Escape point E is next to the RPG-7 Battle Pickup to the north of the Residential Area. This is closest point to the Undercover's deployment, which allows them to rapidly set up defences when the point is activated. This, combined with its remote placement relative to the other extraction zones, can make this a challenging escape method. The nearby houses and shacks are the perfect overwatch positions against this objective, while vehicles can be used to block the extraction zone itself--crammed tightly between two mobile homes. Hotwire Hotwire on Everglades uses the full map area, and is primarily a game of risk-versus-reward. The few tarmacked sections of the highway running around the map perimeter seems the most favourable option for evading pursuit as they contain the least obstructions, but it is this reason that makes them popular spots for ambush and air attack. In contrast, the thick vegetation and numerous dirt roads of the map center can deter Helicopters and make for an unpredictable route when driving off the beaten path, however players using this method can just as easily find themselves stranded in the deeper sections of water or stuck on terrain obstacles. There are five objective vehicles in Hotwire. Teams deploy from their respective Conquest Deployments. Battle Pickups are present in their Conquest iteration. Only one neutral vehicle can be found--a Utility Van on the north-east side of the Fracking Site. Objective Layout Equipment |light = 2 Squad Cars 2 Police Interceptors 1 Offroad Patrol Bike |boat = 1 Airboat |helicopter = 1 Transport Helicopter }} |light = 2 Sports Sedans 2 Muscle Cars |boat = 1 Airboat |helicopter = 1 Executive Helicopter }} Everglades 47.png|A Everglades 33.png|B Everglades 34.png|C Everglades 62.png|D Everglades 56.png|E Blood Money Blood Money takes place across the map center--map boundaries cut off the map's northern section, with each team's main deployment being moved forward somewhat to cut down on travel time. In this map layer, the Main Bridge is obstructed. Most of the Conquest Battle Pickups are available, except those that now fall outside the map boundaries. Two neutral Utility Vans are found by the central Money Pile, and a single Offroad Patrol Bike or Dirt Bike is found by each team respective Vault. Equipment |light = 2 Squad Cars 1 Police Interceptor 1 Police Motorcycle |apc = 1 Mobile Command Post |ifv = 1 Intervention SUV |tank = 1 Armored Rescue Vehicle |helicopter = 1 Transport Helicopter }} |light = 2 Sports Sedans 1 Muscle Car 1 Street Bike |apc = 1 Syndicate Crew Cab |ifv = 1 Armored SUV |tank = 1 Hardened Attack Truck |helicopter = 1 Executive Helicopter }} Deployments Each team's has had their deployment location flipped to the opposite side of the map relative to their usual position in Conquest and Heist - the Law Enforcement team now starting on the west side and the Criminals on the east side. Furthermore, each spawn area is located further in towards the center of the map. Undercover's Deployment The Undercover's Deployment is by the junction on the Main Highway on the west side of the map, further along the road from the Criminal's Conquest spawn by the docks. Banger's Deployment The Banger's Deployment is on another junction on the east side of the map, on the same map edge as the Police's Conquest spawn at the overgrown homestead. Vaults Undercover's Vault The Undercover's Vault is inside the dining area of the Doughnut Shop. Banger's Vault The Banger's Vault is on the driveway of one of the pink houses on the north side of the Residential Area. Money Pile The central Money Pile is found on the ground floor of the green complex of portacabins in the middle of the Fracking Site. The cabins enclose the point from most sides and provide cover spots for players watching the objective. The adjacent clearing also provides good vehicle access to the area. Rescue Resuce takes place in a small sector of the map's west side, around the Doughnut Shop and the Trailer Park immediately opposite. The operation requires a team of Undercover police to rescue employees of the nearby hydrofracturing plant from a gang of Criminals. The trailer park is a mixture of open ground and housing structures that block sightline and provide robust cover. An exposed field running alongside the highway to the south-west provides a potentially treacherous flanking route. The roof of the Doughnut Shot can be used to position a Police sniper. The Police start in the parking lot of the Doughnut Shop on the eastern edge of the play area, while the Criminals spawn by either of the two hostages found on the map's west side, by the riverbank. Hostage 1 is inside the south-westerly trailer while Hostage 2 is interred in a similar structure on the north-west side. The Escape Cruiser on the road between the Doughnut Shop car park and the Trailer Park entrance. Everglades 51.png|Escape Cruiser Everglades 54.png|The two trailers opposite the roundabout Everglades 55.png|Hostage 1 Everglades 53.png|Hostage 2 Crosshair Crosshair is contained within the basin of the Fracking Site in the centre of the map. The VIP is a states witness that must be escorted across the site by an Undercover protection detail, while a hit squad of Banger's attempt to eliminate him. The Police spawn in the north-east corner of the site, east of the complex's helipad. The Criminal's deploy from either extraction point in the map's south-west corner. Escape car A is proximal to the western control cabin while Escape car B is closer to the south-eastern cabin. The play area is dotted with shipping containers and a collapsed Fracking Tower that provides cover in the exposed clearing of the site. The raised gantries and platforms of the complex provide many elevated positions from which to survey the open ground. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place around the Fracking Site. The Zipline and Grappling Hook Battle Pickups appear in the same spots as in Conquest. Levolution At the Fracking Site, three hydrofracturing towers stand adjacent to three white cabins that contain controls for each neighbouring tower. A control panel allows players to begin the drilling process of each tower, at the end of which, green gas is seen ventilating from the bases of the tower. Igniting these vapours with gunfire or explosives will cause them to combust, collapsing the tower in an explosion. The debris from the destroyed structures form obstacles in the clearing surrounding the Fracking Site. Trivia *The Alligators that roam the map, in addition to fleeing when players move towards them as they do in the released version of the map, were originally intended to be able to bite players who were not looking.ALL THE THINGS! Battlefield Hardline Interview - Thad Sasser - Uploaded August 19, 2014 *In the game files this map is named mp_glades. Gallery Battlefield Hardline 'Hotwire Barricade' Screenshot.jpg Battlefield Hardline 'Dukes of the Golden Gun' Screenshot.jpg BFH Everglades Screenshot 2.jpg BFH Everglades Screenshot 3.jpg Everglades 14.png| Everglades 23.png| Everglades 48.png| Everglades 49.png| Everglades 58.png| Everglades 60.png| Everglades 40.png| Everglades 08.png| Everglades 09.png| Everglades 12.png| Everglades 13.png| Everglades 18.png| Everglades 21.png| Everglades 22.png| Everglades 25.png| Everglades 38.png| Everglades 39.png| Everglades 44.png| Everglades 45.png| Everglades 46.png| References Category:Maps of Battlefield Hardline